


Emerald.

by BornofFlame



Series: Falling for a Color [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Secret Relationship, logan just really loves his squid bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan appreciates the color Emerald.and when Remus presses sloppy kisses to his face, it's easy to see why.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Falling for a Color [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Emerald.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> -ky

Logan finds the color emerald soothing.

He isn’t like the other sides, loving a color, but he would be lying if he didn’t say that he felt some sort of emotion associated with the shade of green.

Logan finds Remus’ rambles comforting, when the creative side brings him mold that is a deep emerald color and he takes it to look under a microscope in his lab, the duke standing close behind, waiting patiently for his turn to look.

He loves the way that Remus places his hands over Logan’s eyes when he’s been studying for too long, reminding him that it’s okay to take breaks.

Logan loves the emerald color of a lake that’s teeming with life. A lake that Remus made just for him.

Logan appreciates the loud moments that they share, when they make green fire by burning copper and when Remus burns off his eyebrows on accident because he refuses to wear safety goggles. At least he’ll wear gloves and a safety apron now.

He also likes the quiet of emerald, when Remus shows him a mushroom or patch of moss that he found and the two spend hours examining every inch of dirt.

Logan likes it when it gets dark and he and Remus bundle up in green coats and hats, sleeping outside and tangled together.

Logan likes to stare into Remus’ eyes, a brilliant brown, flecked with his signature green, hidden gems in earth.

Emerald is loud, it’s brash, it’s powerful moments and secrets that twist around Logan’s and Remus’ relationship, one that not any single side knows about.

Emerald is eating clovers together, only because Logan told Remus that the things were edible and the chaotic side grew some right there in front of them and took a bite.

Logan appreciates when Remus brings green nail polish into his room and they gossip and draw intricate tentacles onto Logan’s fingernails. Remus can be gentle when he wants to and Logan appreciates it.

Logan may say he appreciates the color emerald, but it’s a lie.

He loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> three works in one night? wow im really burned out.
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
